


The Club

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash tips the boys off to a demon and they go after it...in an underground club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Sam made me do it.  
> 2) This is the first fic where I accepted the events of IMTOD...and probably the last. I am still in intense denial.

**Disclaimer: Sam belongs to Dean, Dean belongs to Sam and woe be to anyone who tries to come between them.**

**************

'I hate you, Ash!' Sam thought, vowing to get revenge in his own demented fashion. 'Why didn't you tell me what *kind* of place this was?' He mentally kicked himself as he sat in the booth and kicked back a shot of bourbon. 

Yeah they'd found the demon, a succubus actually, at the exact address Ash had provided. It was a private club, but Dean talked to the bouncer (Sam didn't know what he said) and got them entry. They located that sucker with Dean's EMF in less then two minutes, and it was another three getting the bitch outside and disposing of her. Thankfully there was no body; shoot them with rocksalt and succubi tended to turn to dust, like vampires of lore. 

Dean decided they would stay for a while, they deserved a couple of hours relaxation and the club looked like his kind of place.

Sam just agreed; he'd barely had time to look around before Dean had found their prey.

They went back inside, Dean motioning Sam to a corner booth, while he went to the bar, returning shortly with a bottle of Wild Turkey and a tray of glasses. He poured one shot for Sam and three for himself. "Considering you can't hold your liquor worth shit, this makes us equal. Three for me, one for you."

Sam kicked back his shot quickly, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I'm a Winchester, same as you, I can hold it when I need to." He smirked and drank one of Dean's. 

"Sam, remember the first rule of dad's?"

"Doors and windows salted before bed."

Dean nodded and drank the other two in succession. "Remember rule number two?" Dean smirked at Sam's look. "Yep, you do." His eyes scanned the club, finally focused on one spot and he poured himself shot number three, stood up and grinned at Sam. "I'll be back...."

It was only then that Sam took a *close* look at the goings on around him. God, had he become less observant over the years? He had been raised to *always* know what was surrounding him. Although to be fair, he'd always trusted Dean to never lead him astray...too far at least. 

In the corner of the club, where Sam was sitting, there was a dance floor with all types of couples. No biggie there - Sam was no homophobe or prude. But as Sam scanned the room he saw a few things that made his brain short circuit. Across the room to his left, at a corner table, a man was getting a blow-job; to his right, three people were entwined on a pool table in a position that Sam would have thought impossible. There was sex all over the place and he hadn't noticed! 

Oh yeah, he was so going to kick Ash's ass, that was for sure! The bastard had, of course, known what type of club it was. 

An adult club...an underground sex club, where anything and everything went on. Sam had read about places like this, but never thought he'd be seeing it up close and personal. It drove him to pour shot number three.

And just where was his brother?

Sam's eyes finally found Dean and he wondered if three drinks were truly too many for him. If not, he had most certainly entered the Twilight Zone.

Dean was sitting in a chair, pants pooled around his ankles, a half-naked redhead straddling his lap as he pulled a condom over his cock. Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, his tongue in her mouth. His right hand in her hair, taking her mouth in hunger, deepening the kiss. 

And HOLY SHIT, Sam must have been a fucking PERVERT because his own dick was getting hard at the scene. So he watched, studying Dean's every move as only a true hunter could.

Dean slid the fingers of his left hand inside her along with his cock, his fingers dripping with her come as he slid them around and inside her ass, thrusting upwards. He lifted her up and slammed her down, fucking her hard. The woman removed her shirt and Dean was sucking her breasts now, her head thrown back, clearly moaning in ecstasy. She was grinding her wetness onto his cock and he was letting her and returning each thrust....

And Sam Winchester had the epiphany to end all FUCKING epiphanies.

He wasn't getting hard watching Dean fuck a woman. He was getting hard watching *Dean*. Dean was pulling her down hard, grinding up....and Sam had a brief image of himself in her place. His dick REALLY liked that idea and swelled so quickly that he groaned in slight pain. He'd *never* been so damned hard. 

'Well that's not completely true, Sam....' He mentally smacked himself. 'SHIT! FUCK! WRONGWRONGWRONG! It was wrong then and it is WRONG now!' his brain screamed, adding, 'In the 'Burn in the TENTH ring of HELL for eternity' WRONG!' This involved him drinking a fourth shot, which was three more than usual. As such, he ignored the little voice of reason in his head that told him not to look at his brother any longer.

The redhead braced her hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled herself up and forward, riding Dean's cock. Dean's mouth flew open and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down one last time....

Sam knew when Dean came, and had to look away, but he was by no means calm. He *so* wanted to put that look on Dean's face, that look of want, of lust...satisfied hunger. And when she slid from Dean's cock, giving him one last kiss, Sam felt jealous. *He* should be the only one to kiss Dean like that, not some strange woman. 

Immorality be damned; hell, let his soul be damned to eternal suffering for the sin he wanted to commit. 

ASAP.

'So what are you going to do about it, Sammy?' he asked himself, as he watched Dean remove the condom and dispose of it. '*Nothing* is what.' Dean stole one last kiss from the redhead before he got to his feet and pulled up his pants. 'Dean likes women.' Resolving himself to that last thought, Sam poured himself one more. Why shouldn't he get drunk, since he was going to Hell anyway over his lustful thoughts regarding his brother.

As Dean returned to the table, Sam pulled himself together. "So," he smiled nonchalantly, "you're an exhibitionist."

"What do you think?" Dean slid into the booth and poured himself one more shot. "You were watching." Sam opened his mouth, but Dean placed two fingers over his lips to quiet him. "I saw your face, Sam. You got off on it." He reached under the table and palmed Sam's crotch. "Oh yeah, hard as a rock."

"Dean, stop." Sam pulled his hand away.

Dean noticed Sam's slowed movements and eyed the shot glasses. "How many, Sam?"

Sam lifted the current shot glass to his lips, "This makes five," drank and shrugged.

"Five? Sammy, I swear, if you throw up in the car...." Dean only meant to tease, but Sam was already in a foul mood and took it personally.

"Fuck you, Dean!" Sam growled and slid out of the booth. "You're such a...." He grunted in obvious frustration and stalked out of the club. 

Dean reluctantly followed and by the time he reached the car, Sam was already in the passenger seat, arms folded...and sulking. Dean got in and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Wanna go somewhere else? Video games? Miniature golf?"

"Let's just go back to the motel." Sam pursed his lips, forcing his mouth to stay shut and turned his face away, staring out the window.

"Whatever." Dean started the engine, wondering what was bothering Sam. He finally got onto the road and glanced over, but Sam hadn't moved. Oh yeah, something had pissed little brother off big time.

Dean didn't think it was the public sex; Sam obviously didn't care about that. Or did he? Trying once again to cheer Sam up, he decided on a bit of levity. "She, uh...she offered to do us both, so if you're interested...."

Sam just shook his head, not answering. 

"Sammy," Dean reached over and stroked his hair, "I didn't think it would bother you. And if it did, I'm sorry." Sam flinched, not wanting Dean to touch him. Dean was just thankful the motel wasn't far, yet the moment he stopped, Sam jumped out and ran for the room. 

Dean got out of the car and had one last cigarette before he turned in for the night; Sam hated it when he smoked in the room. When he finally went in, he found his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at him. "Look, I'm sorry again, okay. I didn't think my getting laid would be this upsetting to you."

"That's not the reason." Sam kicked off his sneakers and peered down his body. "It's your fault, you know."

Dean glanced at Sam's crotch. "You're freaked because you have a hard-on?" He of course laughed, but suddenly sobered when he saw the pained look in Sam's eyes. "Sam, I told you she would have done you too." 

"I didn't want her to do me." Sam smiled shyly.

"Then who did you want?" Dean asked with a filthy leer.

Sam muttered something under his breath.

"What was that, Sam?" Dean studied his brother's face, silently daring Sam to repeat himself. Because there was no way in FUCKING HELL Sam had answered, "I wanted *you*."

Sam just knew it was the alcohol talking when he boldly raised his eyes and nodded. "You heard me." 

Dean let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He sat down in the chair and pulled off his boots. "Incest is immoral, not to mention illegal *everywhere*." His tone was clearly sarcastic, but that was lost on Sam.

"Oh," Sam whispered, almost to himself. Now he felt like a moron. *This* was why the second rule of the Winchester family was NEVER LET SAMMY DRINK! He tended to say what was on the tip of his tongue without thinking about it. So, not only did he proposition his BROTHER, he revealed the fact that he was bisexual...to the same brother, who was one hundred percent straight.

"Uh, Sammy, in case you're curious, I play both sides of the fence." 

'Okay,' Sam thought, 'he's not so straight after all.' Sam raised his head and Dean went into a giggle fit at Sam's eyes - they were wide as saucers. 

Dean hadn't seen that look since he and Sam peeped into a neighbor's bedroom when Sammy was ten. And of course he knew what Sam was going to ask next, so he opted to answer in advance. "Yeah, dad knew. And didn't care. As long as I could still fire a gun without hesitation, *and* didn't run off to San Francisco and become a hairdresser, then he was okay with it."

"A hairdresser?" This time it was Sam who giggled. "Yep, that's the marines for ya! Dad *would* stereotype."

"Sammy, it got worse." Dean stood up and walked over, standing between Sam's legs, looking down at him. "Dad freaked totally when he found out I was *bi*sexual. He'd bring women home and before he had a chance to open a couple of beers, I usually had them on their knees." His hand moved on it's own, brushing the hair from Sam's eyes, seeing the mirth gone. "Okay, Sam, spill. What's really bugging you?"

"The immoral and illegal thing," Sam almost whispered. 

"Aha," Dean grinned and leaned in, lips brushing Sam's. "Sammy, do I care if something is illegal?" He kissed Sam chastely and leaned back, watching Sam shake his head and smile a bit. Dean kissed a path to his ear, tonguing the lobe, getting a moan. "And I have no morals." He reached down and pulled at the hem of Sam's shirt until it came up and over his head. 

"Jesusfuckwhatareyoudoing?!" Sam meant to protest, but instead he moaned as Dean's teeth and tongue discovered his nipples. 

"Seducing you." Dean kissed further down Sam's body, dropping to his knees, hands resting on Sam's legs, nuzzling Sam's crotch. "Morals, Sammy?" Dean murmured, fingers kneading Sam's thighs, pulling them apart. 

"You...have morals, Dean." Sam seemed to have to struggle with the words, but he meant them. And then Dean was sucking his nipples again and Sam was speechless. 

Dean got to his feet. "Ya know, you may be right, Sam. But not when it comes to sex." He threaded his fingers in Sam hair, "Like fucking silk," and attacked Sam's mouth. Pushing him flat on his back, he quickly straddled Sam's body, pinning him to the bed. 

Sam was taken *completely* off guard and his lips parted on autopilot; he didn't stand a chance. The moment Dean pulled back Sam had a horrifying thought and whispered, "Christo," prepared for a fight. 

Dean just shook his head, "Sorry, no demons here," and ravished Sam's mouth again. His tongue thrust deep, sucking on Sam's, hearing the muffled moans. Sam was pushing him away for real, gasping for air and Dean panicked, sure he'd gone *too* far. "Sam, is it too much? I'll stop if you want."

Sam slid his arms around Dean's shoulders, holding him. "No...don't go...." He took a couple of deep breaths. "I just have this thing about breathing is all."

"I like kissing you, Sam. Your mouth is fucking sinful." Dean was grinning and stole another kiss, shifting to his knees. "What do you want me to do, Sammy? Just tell me and I'll do it for you."

Sam ducked his head. "I don't know." It came out a squeak and he flushed pink again. 

"A man your age shouldn't blush." Dean pulled Sam to his knees so they were facing. "Then again, on you it's cute." He gave Sam his most seductive smile, "I'm going to kiss you again," and didn't wait for a response. He licked at Sam's lips with his own, surprised to feel fingers threading in his short hair, yanking his mouth forward. 

This time it was Sam who took control of the kiss. It was Sam's tongue that mapped out Dean's mouth, making Dean moan. 

HOT DAMN! Baby brother's kisses were sending pleasure to places Dean never considered, making him lightheaded and dizzy. But the moment Sam let him up for air, Dean took control again. He backed off the bed, seeing the obvious look of confusion on Sam's face, especially in his eyes. 

Sam thought Dean had changed his mind about this, about them, and he was going to leave, go pick up another woman and....

"I know what you're thinking, little brother." Dean sighed theatrically. "I'm not going anywhere." He untucked his tee-shirt and Sam began to sweat. 

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed. Come stains are a bitch to wash out." Dean waited for the words to sink into Sam's sex-addled brain, and only then did he slowly lift the shirt. He made sure Sam's eyes followed his hands down his body, lifting it inch by inch until he removed it, standing half naked before him. 

Sam sat still, unable to move from his position at the end of the bed. His mouth hung open, dry. He swallowed hard, trying to remember to breathe.

Dean approached Sam as an animal would it's prey. He sat in Sam's lap, the fingers of his right hand winding in Sam's hair, pulling Sam's face to his, his left hand on Sam's shoulder. "We really have to work on this insecurity complex you have." His lips brushed Sam's cheek, tracing a path to his ear, hot breath blowing, hearing Sam moan. "I have a confession." His voice lowered and he stared around the room before focusing back on his brother. "I've wanted you since you were fourteen. We were playing football in a park somewhere. I tackled you, felt your body under mine, so perfect...it made me so fucking hard." Dean's left hand slid behind Sam's neck, "I've had to bury those feelings for ten years." 

"It's time to let them go, Dean," Sam murmured, reaching for him, wanting to kiss him so badly.

Dean leaned in and Sam expected a kiss, but instead his head was pulled back, his neck attacked...ravished, as his lips and nipples had been. 

Dean bit and sucked and licked and made Sam moan again. He pulled back, studying the purple bruise he'd left, in clear view for *anyone* to see, unless Sam was wearing a turtleneck sweater. Sam was moaning in clear pleasure, and hadn't even realized what Dean had done. Dean sighed, knowing Sam would kill him when he was cold sober. 

That thought hit him like a freight train. "Sam, are you thinking clearly?" The idea of taking advantage of his inebriated brother....

Fortunately, Sam could read Dean as well as Dean could read Sam. 

Sam placed his palm on Dean's face, smiling softly. "I may have had more to drink than usual...."

Dean nodded *and* smirked. "Your usual is one."

"Shut up, Dean, and let me finish. You are *not*, I repeat, NOT taking advantage of me." Sam kissed him again, this time slow, languid, savoring the moment. "I however, may take advantage of you."

"You, Sammy?" Dean snorted and actually laughed, but the laugh died the moment Sam kissed him again. "Sam, have you ever...with a guy?"

"No." Sam slid from under Dean, one last kiss as he stood and backed up to lean against the wall. "But I'm a Winchester." He shrugged. "I know how to turn somebody on." Sam undid the button on his pants, lowering the zipper oh-so-fucking-slowly, letting them drop along with his briefs. Without taking his eyes from Dean, Sam kicked the clothing aside, standing naked before his brother. He took his dick in hand, thumb teasing the head, drawing out the first drops of precome. He brought his hand up, sucking on the thumb, his other hand curling around his dick, sliding his fist up and down. He popped his thumb out and actually leered at Dean.

Dean's eyes stayed glued to Sam's hand, and the dick that was swelling in his fist. When he finally looked up at Sam's face, he felt his heart lurch at the expression there. The green eyes burning into his, full of wonderment and hope...and lust. Dean didn't even realize he'd gotten out of bed and walked over until he could smell his brother's sweat. "You are so fucking sexy." 

Sam's hand froze and he turned away, the red creeping back into his cheeks. 

"What, Sammy?" Dean took Sam's chin in his right hand, forcing Sam to look at him. "Talk to me." He placed his left hand over Sam's and began to slide it up and down. "Don't stop, baby. I want to see you jerk off, wanna learn what rhythm you like, what makes you feel good...." 

"God, Dean!" Sam managed to gasp out as he thrust his cock into his hand, which was being guided up and down by Dean's. "It's the dirty talk."

Dean nearly laughed out loud, but he just *knew* that would piss Sam off.  
"Nobody ever talked dirty to you before?"

"No, not like that."

"Then this will be a learning experience for you." Dean ghosted his lips over Sam's. "God, Sammy, you're beautiful." His lips sealed over Sam's, his tongue slid inside Sam's mouth, playing with his tongue, teasing it. "I mean it, baby." Dean reassured him, kissing his way down Sam's neck, inhaling Sam's scent. "So damned hot." He grabbed Sam's ass and pulled him forward; the height difference didn't seem to matter so much now. "Mine, Sammy. Always mine. Nobody else's." 

"Dean," Sam half-moaned, half-sighed, "I've *always* been yours." He lay his head back, baring his neck. "You were just too stupid to notice...as usual."

Dean pulled Sam's head down, blowing in his ear as he pressed his hips forward again. "I'll have to be more observant from now on." He kissed his way to Sam's shoulder and licked one spot, eyes meeting Sam's, asking a silent question.

And Sam, smart man that he was, understood and nodded his assent.

Dean licked that same spot, then began to suck. He finally bit, drawing a few drops of blood, leaving what was almost a tattoo. 

Sam glanced down at his shoulder, seeing the mark, and smiling.

"No words, huh?" Dean crooned in his ear, blowing hot breath, feeling every shiver from Sam. "Wanna fuck you, baby." Dean's lips found Sam's again. "Shove this big dick of mine up your tight little virgin hole." He took his brother's mouth as his own, his clothed crotch rubbing against Sam's bare cock, wanting to bring Sam off, needing to make Sam come. "Sammy...oh yeah, feels so fucking good...." His hands moved, interlacing his fingers with Sam's, pinning them to the wall. 

Sam was dizzy as Dean kissed him yet again and he was greying out and....

Later on, when Sam was able to think about this particular kiss, he'd realized that Dean had *plundered* his mouth, taken possession of it...claimed Sam as his own. 

"JESUS, DEAN!" Sam almost shrieked as the rough denim of Dean's pants rubbed the bare flesh of his dick again.

Dean kissed Sam everywhere he could reach, moaned and gasped and panted the most lewd, indecent and totally perverse phrases....

Sam's head smacked into the wall, but he didn't feel a thing. His body was on autopilot, his dick was in charge, and he was on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

"Come for me, Sammy," Dean crooned in his ear. "It'll feel so good, baby...please...let it go for me...." And Dean was dropping to his knees, sucking the tip of Sam's dick, his fist tighter around the length....

Sam felt his impending orgasm, felt his whole body go limp...and then the world went black.

Dean nearly came in his pants as a stream of come erupted from Sam, all over his hand and his face...and then Sam was like a dead weight above him; he'd stopped moving. "Shit, Sam, I can't believe you passed out before we got to the good part." Half carrying his brother to the bed, he lay Sam down, and got a washcloth to clean them up with. He put Sam's sweatpants on him, and sat beside his sleeping brother. "I love you, Sammy." As he began to get up, a hand grabbed his arm. 

"Don't go," Sam murmured. "Need a bedwarmer." He shifted over, leaving space for Dean, and, of course, pouted. That fucking pout *always* did Dean in and Sam knew it.

Dean lay down and covered them with the blanket, opening his arm for Sam to snuggle in. "G'night, Sammy."

Sam leaned up and kissed him. "Love you too, bro'."

Dean felt content for the first time in years.

It wasn't so much the fact he had Sam in his arms, in his bed. It was the fact that he had Sam in his life again. Dean glanced down at the innocent-looking baby face, and yeah, Sam still had an innocence about him, an innocence Dean hadn't known since he himself was four. He tried to get out of bed, but Sam wasn't letting go. So he resigned himself to laying in bed with his passed-out brother. 

'Maybe tomorrow he doesn't remember or he changes his mind or....' Dean chewed on his lower lip in frustration. 'Guess you're not the only insecure Winchester, Sammy.' He tried again to get out of bed, this time removing Sam's arm from his body. "Let go, Sam. I want a cigarette is all."

Sam let him go, watching Dean put his shirt on. "Coming back?" The words were almost whispered, slightly slurred, and within them was the clear tone of fear.

"I will always come back." Dean smiled in reassurance; Sam needed to hear the words. "I promise you, Sammy, there will *never* be a repeat of Indiana." He sealed his words with a kiss, nearly climbing back into bed with his brother.

"It's Sam."

"Shhh." Dean kissed his forehead and brushed Sam's hair from his face. "My Sammy." He put on his sneakers. "Get some sleep, baby. I'll be back shortly."

"Baby." Sam slid back under the sheet. "I like that." 

"I'm glad." Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed, and waited five minutes before getting up to salt the windows and door, and to draw a couple of protection runes on the door frame. Knowing that Sam would be safe, Dean finally left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thirty minutes, three cigarettes, a Kit-Kat and a cup of coffee later, Dean went back to the room. Sam was out cold and Dean didn't want to rouse him, so he climbed into the other bed. It was a new moon and no light penetrated the room. Under the sheet and unseen, Dean slid his boxers off, freeing his dick, his eyes dropping shut, a vision of pure bliss in his mind. 

Sam. 

Beautiful and innocent and VIRGINAL Sam. 

His fist tightened around his thickened cock, his jerks rough, a bit faster. And OH GOD....

_Sam under him, writhing like a bitch in heat._

_Sam begging for Dean's dick._

_Sam canting his hips, taking Dean's cock deeper._

_Sam screaming "HARDER" and " WANT YOUR COCK" and "FUCK ME DEAN!"_

"Do it Dean. I wanna watch."

Dean's hand froze - the voice was right beside him. He hadn't even heard Sam get out of bed. His eyes cracked open to find the bathroom light had been turned on, the door half closed so a soft hue filled the room. And there was Sam, clearly leering at him, licking his lips, the soft green of his eyes almost eclipsed by the black. "Sammy...."

Sam pulled the sheet down. "Were you thinking about me, Dean?" he asked quietly, taking Dean's hand from his cock and wrapping his own around it. The strokes were slow, teasing, Sam running his thumb over the head on each stroke up. 

"Yes...." Dean moaned, arching into his fist. "Oh fuck, Sammy, that's good...so fucking good...."

"I aim to please." Sam leaned down and traced Dean's lips with his tongue. Dean threaded his hands in Sam's hair, but Sam pushed Dean's arms to his sides. "No touching. This is my show...." 

Dean couldn't help the snicker. "I thought you'd never done this with a man before."

"True, Dean," Sam shifted completely onto the bed, kneeling between Dean's legs. "But I also reminded you that I'm a Winchester - I know how to turn somebody on like a fucking Christmas tree." He thrust forward....

....and Dean screamed as his dick got even harder, if that was possible. For he felt the bare flesh of Sam's cock against his own, and his eyes rolled back and when Sam thrust against him a second time he shot his load all over them. "Oh fuck...God that was good." Dean was gasping for breath, reaching for Sam, drawing his brother's body atop his. "Kiss me."

Oh yeah, Sam could do that. Sam could do a lot of things, it seemed. 

Like brushing his lips over Dean's as he pressed his hard cock against Dean's softened erection...which was hardening rather quickly. The kiss was almost chaste and as Dean lifted his lips to Sam's, Sam pulled back, a teasing smile on his face. "I like to play, Dean." Using the sheet, he wiped the come from the two of them, tossing the sheet from the bed. 

"Me too, Sam," Dean smiled, "but enough foreplay already."

Sam kissed him on the cheek, whispering in his ear, "I didn't say anything about foreplay, did I?"

"Yeah, you said...." Dean paused, thinking. No, Sam hadn't mentioned the 'fore' part, only that he liked to *play*. "Oh."

Sam tongued his ear. "Can I play with you, Dean?" He blew hot breath inside and ground his body down again. "You know I take very good care of my toys."

"Play with me? Shit Sam," Dean giggled, "did they teach you that at college?" He laughed a bit harder, then almost shrieked when Sam bit his shoulder.

"You marked me," Sam licked at the bruise. "It's only fair you let me return the favor."

Dean was taken aback by this side of Sam. The Sam of his fantasies was never like this. That Sam was innocent and slow and gentle and...and...."Damn, Sammy...." A moan from Dean as Sam discovered *his* nipples. 

Sam smirked at Dean's reaction. Contrary to what most people would assume, (and Sam knew Dean was one of *them*) he was far from passive in the bedroom. Not that he was into S&M or anything like that, but he and Jessica had indulged in rough and raw sex. More often than not, Sam had welts on his back from her scratches and bite marks on his chest. Jess had black and blue marks on her thighs when he'd held her a bit tighter then he planned, her ass red because he'd done her from behind. 

"SAM!"

Sam lifted his head, eyes glazed over. "You don't like it? Having your nipples sucked?" 

"I like it just fine, Sam. But they're getting kinda sore."

Sam's eyes seemed to grow with awareness and he got a good look at Dean's chest. It seemed he'd been sucking those nipples into hard little peaks that were bright red. "Oh Dean, I didn't mean to...." 

"'S'okay, Sammy, I like it rough sometimes." Dean tilted his head up, initiating a kiss. "I guess I didn't expect it from you." He flushed pink himself. "Uh, Sam, I don't mean to get too personal, and I know you loved her, but...."

"Yeah, Dean," Sam replied with a slow smile, "Jess and I...it was raw sometimes. Gentle and loving mostly, but there were moments when I let go, when I felt free and she let me do what I wanted; what I needed." He blushed and tried to shift off Dean, but Dean held him a bit tighter. 

"When you drank too much, like tonight." Dean brushed Sam's hair from his face so he could see his eyes. "Maybe went to a party or two and did things that were kinda out of character, that would have surprised me and dad." Dean undulated his hips, spreading his legs so Sam could lay between them. "It's the Winchester in you, the wild side that you've always kept hidden, buried." Dean framed Sam's face in his palms. "The part you're afraid to show, the restless spirit...." His mouth was upon Sam's, lips mashing together, one hand threading in his hair, the other groping his ass, nails digging in. "You don't have to hide it with *me*, Sammy. And yeah, I'm gonna call you Sammy all I please." Dean slid his hands up Sam's back to his shoulders, slowly rubbing them. "I want you to fuck me, Sammy. I want that cock shoved so far up my ass that I feel it for a week."

Sam managed to extricate himself from Dean's hold and sat up, taking Dean's hands in his, interlacing their fingers. "I have a confession also."

"Confess, my child," Dean snickered, but the sober look on Sam's face shut him up yet again. 

"The park, the one where you said you first discovered your...feelings...for me...." Sam paused, and of course Dean chose that moment to interrupt. 

"No I don't remember the name of it, Sam."

"*I* do." Sam actually looked smug. "Fairway Park, in Passaic. That's in New Jersey."

"I know where Passaic is."

"Do you also know *why* I remember the name of the park?"

"No, Sammy. Enlighten me." Dean rolled his eyes. Here they were, ready to have sex, really, REALLY GOOD sex, Dean was sure of it, and Sam was babbling about something that happened ten years before. 

"Right after you tackled me I ran to the bathroom, and when I came out I told you I'd been sick. Remember?"

Dean thought for a few minutes before nodding. "Yeah. I took you home and got you into bed and dad made you soup."

Sam pushed Dean's arms over his head. "Keep them there."

Dean nodded, fingers grasping the slats of the headboard. 

"I wasn't sick that day, Dean. I felt you, felt your hard-on." Sam took Dean's thickening dick in one hand, massaging the length. "And God help me, I was hard too." He sucked on both the index and middle fingers of his other hand, wetting them, not taking his eyes from Dean's. "I ran to the bathroom because I had to jerk off." He slid his hand to Dean's ass, sliding one finger in, expecting resistance and getting none. When the second joined it, Dean moaned and bent his left leg, giving Sam a better view. 

"Sammy...baby...please...." Dean wanted more, making it clear as he screwed his ass onto Sam's fingers, while Sam continued to jerk him off. 

"God Dean, that was the first time I jerked off with you in my head."

"The first?" Dean asked, in awe that his brother would fantasize about him. 

"The first of many. Dean, so many times I did Jess from behind, all the while thinking of you."

"At least you never yelled out my name," Dean panted out. Sam's fingers paused mid-thrust. "Oh, Sammy, you didn't....?"

"She thought it was kind of kinky," Sam resumed his thrusting, shoving his fingers a bit deeper, hearing Dean's moans growing louder, ending in a sharp gasp and a growl. "Dean?"

"My fucking prostate, Sammy. Hit it again and I'll do whatever you want me to."

Sam rested one hand on Dean's right leg, holding it there while he shoved his fingers deep again. This time there were three, but Dean didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't mention it. 

"Fuck me."

The words were spoken with a calm air, but Sam knew better. It was an order, one which Sam knew he could *not* disobey. Not that he'd wanted to, only that he couldn't. 

"Lube in my shaving kit."

Sam went to the bathroom, returning with the tube, freezing in his tracks when he came out. 

Dean was leering at Sam, licking his lips as if he were a desperate man. One hand was jerking his leaking cock, the other finger-fucking himself.

"NO!" The word came from Sam before he could stop it, almost pouncing on the bed and tearing Dean's hand's away from his body. It took a moment for him to realize what he'd done, but this time he didn't blush; he did however meet Dean's eyes with a steely glare. 

"Possessive much?" Dean cracked. But he did return his hands to the headboard slats. If Sam wanted to run this show, Dean would let him. Acquiescing to Sam in bed would most certainly destroy any and all insecurities his little brother had. At least Dean hoped it would. 

Sam was just sitting there, sort of studying Dean's cock. He ran a fingertip across the head, through the precome gathered in the slit, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. 

"Sammy...." 

It was almost a warning and Sam understood. He squeezed some lube on his fingers, teasing Dean's hole, flicking his fingernails against the center. 

"SAM!"

"Okay," Sam laughed a little, "I was just playing."

"I swear, Sam, you can play *all* you want later. It's time to get to the 'fuck Dean' part of the evening."

"I can...fuck Dean...later." Sam nodded in a 'so there!' motion. "I want...." He bent his head, blowing on the tip of Dean's cock, tongue snaking out to taste the precome at the same time he thrust his fingers deep.

Dean's hips shot off the bed and his breath caught in his throat. "Sam, you need to warn a guy before you do that."

Sam smirked at him. "Consider yourself warned." He lapped at the slit, holding the length in his palm, stroking up and down, changing the pace until Dean calmed and relaxed into his touch. His fingers moved inside again and he glanced at his own hardened dick, and Dean's hole. "Dean, I, uh...I...."

Dean saw the blush creeping back into Sam's cheeks and he reached one hand down, stroking Sam's face. "Tell me."

"I don't want to sound ignorant, but I don't think it's going to fit." 

The words were spoken with such seriousness that Dean's lips began to twitch. Before he knew it he was giggling, then laughing outright.

Sam of course reverted to little brother, huffed, "I hate you, Dean!" slid his fingers out and attempted to get up.

Dean grabbed him and rolled him onto his back. "Oh no you don't!" He looked around and pulled his belt from his pants, grabbing Sam's wrists. "It'll fit." 

"What are you doing?!" Sam tried to fight, he really did, but between the alcohol and his raging hormones it was a losing battle. 

"Showing you how much I love you." Dean blinked, his own words sinking into his head. "I can't believe I said that." 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Are you gonna...." Sam paused, chewing on his lower lip.

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm ready." Sam winced. "Is it...it's going to hurt isn't it."

"Close your eyes, baby brother. You're going to love this."

Sam did as he was told, feeling Dean's fist around his dick, stroking him slowly. Gritting his teeth, he prepared himself, waiting for his brother to enter him, to take his virginity, to love him as Dean had pretty much promised. 

Dean smirked, knowing what Sam was expecting. He shifted a bit, holding himself above Sam's body, holding Sam's dick steady. "I do love you, Sammy."

"I know, Dean and I'm ready." 

"Here it comes, Sammy, all for you." Dean lowered himself onto Sam's hardness, and Sam's eyes flew open.

"DEAN!"

This time it was Dean who winced. God it was painful; it had been so long since he'd bottomed. Hell, it had been quite a few years since he'd even been with a man. "Oh Sammy...Sammy...." Dean was rocking himself, taking Sam deeper, a smile coming to his face as his body accepted his brother. Hands stroking Sam's chest, up and down, moaning Sam's name again and again, almost a prayer. 

Sam's body was on autopilot, hips moving up, slamming into his brother. 

"Yeah...do it, Sammy...fuck me...ahhh yeah...just like that."

As Sam pulled on his arms, the belt loosened until he could free them. Flinging himself forward, he maneuvered Dean onto his back. Hooking each arm under Dean's legs, he lifted them to his shoulders, thrusting mercilessly. He let his eyes close again, let himself feel every sensation. The tightness, the heat, the acceptance. He heard Dean's every moan, Dean's heartbeat, the soft whispers of "SammySammySammy...." He heard the words "more" and "harder" and "deeper". Dean's cries of "MINE" and "LOVE YOU" and finally, "OH GOD SAMMY! I'M GONNA COME!" Sam's fist wrapped around Dean's cock and he jerked hard and fast, still not opening his eyes, so afraid this was the wildest and most realistic wet dream he'd ever had, so fearful that his sight would reveal it to be just that, a fantasy. 

Dean's wetness covered Sam's hand and Sam knew it was real, and he followed with his own intense orgasm and his own moaning, letting that one moment of ecstasy take him over. 

It took a few moments, but Sam finally came down from his adrenaline high, sliding from Dean, yet he was still afraid to open his eyes. 

"Uh, Sammy?"

"Yeah?" Sam was grinning, catching his breath. 

"Much as I love you, and worship you, and fucking adore you, could you like, maybe get us down?"

"Down?"

"Open your eyes, baby."

Sam did and his mouth dropped open. 

The two men were floating three feet above the bed. 

"Oh shit," Sam murmured...just before the two crashed onto the mattress. 

"We have *really* got to work on this power of yours." 

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but any words were swallowed by Dean's mouth on his, sucking on his tongue, hell, sucking the breath from his lungs.

"What a rush." Dean was still trying to catch his breath. "That was...."

"Yeah." Sam nodded in agreement. "It was."

"Wanna do it again?"

Sam's eyes grew wide. "*Now*?"

"Not right now, babe," Dean grinned at him. "But maybe tomorrow?"

"In the morning?" 

"Sounds good to me." Dean grabbed some tissues to clean them with. "I love you so much, Sammy. I'm just sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

"Likewise, big brother," Sam said as he snuggled into Dean's arms, drifting into sleep. "And I am *so* going to kill Ash for not telling us about that club."

"Yeah, you do that, Sammy," Dean chuckled, and followed Sam into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The roadhouse was packed when the boys returned a few days later. It looked like a hunter's convention had dropped in. Not caring what anybody thought, Dean slid his arm around Sam's waist and walked to the bar, grinning like a lovesick fool.

Neither noticed the money that began to change hands, but Dean *did* notice the stares. 

"What?" he growled at Bobby and Jacob, who were clearly smirking at them. 

"Who topped?" Bobby asked before he burst into laughter. 

"WHAT?!" Dean just stared at them. 

"Guess it was Sammy," Jacob shrugged. "Robert, you owe me fifty bucks. I told you Dean would bottom."

"You bet on us?!" 

Sam was giggling, he couldn't help himself, and it took a moment before Dean was laughing with him. 

"Just to let ya both know," Bobby began, his laugh settling into a soft smile, "your old man would have approved."

Both boys had a look of surprise on their faces, returned the smile and said, "Thanks," then turned back to the bar, facing Ellen. 

"So, you boys are a couple now."

"Yeah we are," Dean replied, on the defensive again. "And if you don't approve or like it...."

"I didn't say that." Ellen put down two bottles of beer and smiled herself. "If you two want some kind of ceremony, the Roadhouse is available any time."

"Hey," Bobby was laughing again, "as John's oldest friend, I get to give the bride away."

"It'll be Sam, because I'd look awful in white taffeta," Dean laughed, getting himself a whack in the head from Sam. 

"Why do I have to be the girl?"

"It's the hair, Sammy," Jacob told him. "And the cute face."

"I'm not cute?" Dean asked, trying to sound miffed. 

"Not since you were a toddler," Bobby answered, sending them all into another round of laughter. 

"So, I take it you two liked that club?" Ash asked as he came over.

"About that...." Sam hauled off and popped him in the jaw. 

"ASH!" Jo screamed, stalked over and gave Sam a kick between the legs, sending him to the floor, holding his crotch in pain. She then knelt beside Ash, lifting his head in her arms. "Ash? Speak to me. Say anything."

"That hurt," he groaned. 

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "it did."

"You and Ash....?" Dean asked her, incredulous. 

"Yes."

"Well alrighty then." Dean tipped his beer in a kind gesture. "Shall we have a drink toasting the loves of our lives?"

"Sure," she agreed and got up, letting Ash's head slam into the floor. 

"OWW!"

"Oh, deal with it, you big baby," she snickered and joined Dean at the bar. 

Sam and Ash both got to their feet. 

"Truce?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get on the network and find some supernatural happenings."

"Fine with me, Sam." Ash smirked as they headed upstairs. "I got a line on a Wendigo."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Standard stuff."

"Possible incubus in Denver."

"Too cold."

"Okay...." Ash thought for a moment. "Ghostie of a deceased porno star haunting an S&M club?"

"Maybe." Now it was Sam's turn to smirk. "Only if you come along, bring Jo, tie her up and spank her." He laughed out loud. "And let me watch."

"Cool." Ash nodded with a sly smile. "I could go for that. Miami it is."

And of course they all lived happily ever after...because that's the way it should be.

**FIN**


End file.
